rockosmodernlifefandomcom-20200215-history
Bedfellows
Bedfellows is the second segment of the second episode of the first season of Rocko's Modern Life, and the fourth episode overall. Summary Heffer is forced out of his parents' house, he decides to live with Rocko. Eventually, though, the two roommates' very different lifestyles start to conflict with each other. Plot Heffer comes home to find out that his parents rented out his room to mice, since George Wolfe has been laid off from his job, coupled with Heffer not pulling his weight at the house, so he has to sleep in the treehouse, but the branch that the treehouse was built on breaks under his massive girth, resulting in a painful crash onto the lawn. Heffer goes to stay at Rocko's house. After explaining the situation, Rocko lets Heffer sleep on the couch. Surprisingly, after Rocko goes back to sleep, the couch comes to life and runs away, refusing to let someone as fat as Heffer sleep on him. Waking Rocko again, Heffer asks to sleep with him. Rocko reluctantly agrees, but only once. Finding Heffer takes up too much room on the bed, Rocko's only choice is in one of his dresser drawers. All through the night, Heffer's snoring not only keeps Rocko awake, but even wakes up most of the neighborhood. Rocko attempts to keep Heffer's snoring quiet by placing an empty fish bowl on his snout, and then numbing Heffer with a cattle prod, neither of which are very successful. The next morning, Rocko goes into the bathroom to find it has been completely ruined; Heffer used up all of the hot water, put a soiled pair of underwear on the rack in place of a towel, mangled the soap bar and his toothpaste bottle, and didn't flush the toilet. When Rocko comes home from work, he finds all of his belongings replaced, which Heffer revealed he gave to charity. Just as Rocko is about to protest angrily against this, Heffer makes dinner, the Heffer Deluxe, which tasted good, until Heffer says the ingredients, while Rocko is eating it, then comes desert, Heffer Souffle a la Flambe, which ends up exploding in poor Rocko's face. Heffer's mom calls him, but he says that he now shares Rocko's house with him, leaving a mountain of dishes for Rocko to do in exchange for the dinner Heffer made in the process. Another sleepless night passes for Rocko. The next day, when Rocko returns from work, he finds clothes strewn all over the place, and Heffer naked. Rocko's clothes are ripped off as he walks into the backyard, to find it filled with nudists, all the while Mr. and Mrs. Bighead are watching from their house. At that moment, Rocko forces all the nudists out of his house and furiously chastises Heffer for taking his hospitality for granted. Not listening, Heffer decides that Rocko is too difficult to live with. Heffer's father then comes to retrieve Heffer, still naked. That night, Rocko wakes up in the middle of the night and peers through his window to find Mrs. Bighead partying with the nudists, like Heffer was Ed asks her what are those freaks doing here, resulting in her telling him to shut up, take his trousers off and join the party with her. Characters Present *Rocko (4th Appearance) *Heffer (3rd Appearance) *Spunky (3rd Appearance) *Ed Bighead (2nd Appearance) *Bev Bighead (3rd Appearance) *George Wolfe (1st Appearance) *Virginia Wolfe (1st Appearance) *Peter Wolfe (1st Appearance) *Grandpa Wolfe (1st Appearance) *Nudists Trivia * This episode's partner, "Leap Frogs" was banned from airing on Nickelodeon, though it along with this episode still airs on Nicktoons. * Clips of this episode are included in one segment of the Nickelodeon Friends Variety Pack ''VHS Tape * This episode is sometimes paired with the season 4 episode, "Wallaby on Wheels" due to "Leap Frogs" being banned from Nick. * This episode was number 67 on the 100 Greatest Moments in Nicktoons History. * At the beginning of the episode, the Wolfe family are watching ''The Odd Couple on television. The episode itself is a parody of The Odd Couple with Rocko in the role of Felix Unger (a neat freak) and Heffer in the role of Oscar Madison (a slob). * It's partner was mostly banned from airing on that network in New Zealand (before TV3/Four, its that network no longer having that split thingy in the middle). Animation Errors * When Rocko enters the nudist party, his shirt is torn off, and his shoes disappear when Rocko asks Heffer what's going on. Quotes :Heffer: (while being prodded) Mmmm...Sheila? :Heffer: I had this wild dream. Electric eels were biting my butt. :is spying on Rocko's backyard, where a nudist party is being held :Ed Bighead: Bev! Oh, I can't believe it! Do you know what that *weirdo* next door is up to? :Bev Bighead: Oh, shut up and mind your own business, Ed. :Ed Bighead: But, Bev! They're, well... *Nude*! :grabs the binoculars :Bev Bighead: Oh, Ed! Oh, you're right! Yes! This is disgusting! Quick, Ed, get the telescope out of the hall closet! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes staring Heffer Category:Episodes staring Rocko Category:Episodes where Filburt doesn't appear Category:Episodes staring the Wolfe family Category:Episodes staring the Bigheads Category:Episodes starring the Wolfe family Category:Episodes staring Spunky Category:Episodes directed by Stephen Hillenburg Category:Episodes storyboarded by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Category:Episodes written by George Maestri Category:Episodes written by Stephen Hillenburg Category:Episodes written by Jeff "Swampy' Marsh Category:Episodes written by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Category:Episodes directed by Alan Smart